


Heal Your Wound, Heal Your Heart

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Smut, badass!Din, fem reader - Freeform, soft smut, soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: “Don’t shoot,” you said in a shaky voice as you tried to hold your resolve, “I’m a healer. I can help you.” You took his hesitation to fully study him. He was a Mandalorian; you immediately recognized the armor, though you had never met one before. You could also tell that he fought to keep himself upright as he leaned most of his body weight against the wall and the arm that held his blaster shook.After several long moments, the Mandalorian decided to accept your help and lowered his blaster. It was then that his legs gave out and he collapsed down to the ground. Immediately, you rushed over to help him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 69





	Heal Your Wound, Heal Your Heart

The air was crisp as you walked down the street at the edge of the little town. It was a quiet place, and in the short time you spent here you felt a calmness that wasn’t present elsewhere. It was early in the morning, and the sun just peeked over the horizon so there was hardly anyone out. But you weren’t completely alone.

In the distance, you heard a scuffle followed by several rounds of blaster fire. The sudden noise caught your attention and you held the bag you always carried with you close as you ran towards the skirmish. It was just in your blood to always help people, especially when no one else would.

By the time you reached the source of the sounds in a small alleyway, the fight was over. Three men lay dead on the ground while another leaned against the wall of the building, obviously injured. You couldn’t see his face, but his body was hunched over and he gripped his side and you could see blood drip from his arm.

You swallowed your fear and cleared your throat to call his attention. The man spun around and raised his blaster at you, and you quickly raised your hands to show you were unarmed. 

“Don’t shoot,” you said in a shaky voice as you tried to hold your resolve, “I’m a healer. I can help you.” You took his hesitation to fully study him. He was a Mandalorian; you immediately recognized the armor, though you had never met one before. You could also tell that he fought to keep himself upright as he leaned most of his body weight against the wall and the arm that held his blaster shook.

After several long moments, the Mandalorian decided to accept your help and lowered his blaster. It was then that his legs gave out and he collapsed down to the ground. Immediately, you rushed over to help him.

You focused on the wound at his side first, since that was the most concerning to you. His breath hitched in his throat as you pushed the ripped fabric aside and you snapped your head up to look at him. 

“Careful,” his voice was weak, but you could hear the warning in his tone.

You gave him a soft smile, “Trust me,” you tried to reassure him as you slowly pushed the material aside just enough to expose the wound. He seemed to relax when you got to work with the bacta patch and took care not to expose any more skin than you needed to.

It was silent between the two of you as you worked to close and clean the Mandalorian’s wound. Once you were done with the one on his side, you shifted so that you could work on the one on his arm. It wasn’t as deep, but it bled a lot for some reason. You furrowed your brows as you wondered why as you patched up the second wound.

You were so deep in concentration that you barely registered that he stared at you the entire time.

Once you were finished with wrapping up the slash on his bicep, you sat back and gave the Mandalorian another once over to check for more injuries. When you couldn’t see any, you reached into your bag and handed him a pill.

“For later,” you told him before you sat back and finally let yourself relax.

He looked at you for another moment before he finally spoke, “Thank you.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the softness in his voice this time, “It’s what I do,” the two of you sat in silence again as you each leaned back against the opposite walls of the alley, “Good thing I was around. I’m not sure where your ship is, but I’m not sure you could have made it back with that injury,” you sounded worried.

“Good thing,” he echoed your words with a light chuckle that you almost missed.

For some reason, you felt compelled to fill the silence and tell him your story, “I haven’t been in this town long. I’ve drifted from planet to planet for years now, helping people whenever I can.”

“You’re alone?” the Mandalorian asked, suddenly curious about you.

You nodded, “Been alone most of my life ever since my parents died,” your tone became more melancholy, “I became a healer because I wanted to help people, especially those who no one else would help otherwise.”

He sighed softly, “I appreciate it.”

With a nod, you pushed yourself up to stand and extended your hand to him, “You should be ok to stand now. Take that when you get back to your ship and take it easy for the next day.”

The Mandalorian accepted your outstretched hand and you helped him up with surprising strength. But when he was steady, he didn’t let go on your hand, and he looked into your eyes as you stared into his vizor. There was something between the two of you that both of you felt but neither could explain, and neither of you wanted to let go of the other.

This time, it was Mando that broke the silence. He knew it was unconventional since the two of you had just met but, “Would… Would you like to join my crew? I’ve got a young one with me and I could use someone with your skills.”

Your eyes lit up and you felt your heart beat a little bit faster. He was a complete stranger, yet there was something about the Mandalorian that drew you to him. You were a good judge of character from our time traveling, and your instinct told you that he was a man that you could trust, “I’d like that,” you replied and you gave him your name.

The next six months went by in a whirlwind. You and the Mandalorian’s foundling formed a quick connection, and he adjusted easily to you as his second caretaker. And you proved to be a valuable asset to Mando as well; you had lost count of the number of times he stumbled back to the Crest injured. Sometimes, the child would try to use his mysterious powers to heal him, but you always insisted that he save his strength and you could handle it, although it freaked you out so much the first time you saw it.

Every time you tended to his wounds, Mando felt a rush of emotions that he was not prepared for. He was thankful that his helmet hid his face because he found himself watching you fondly every time you helped him. You were always so tender and careful when you handled any injury he presented you with, and it made him wonder what it would be like to have you caress him when he wasn’t injured.

His mind went especially wild one night when he ended up with several scratches on his hands. It was a beast Mando had never encountered before and it ripped right through his gloves when he tried to wrangle it in. You held his bare hands so gently and he had to fight the urge to hold your soft hands in his. How he longed to just hold you close and feel your body against his.

He quickly shook that thought out of his head before it went any further. In the time you traveled with him, the two of you became very close. The Mandalorian never thought he would ever find a companion like you, and every day he was grateful that you had found him in that alley. Plus, you and the child got along well, and there were times when Mando got back to the ship to find you both snuggled up asleep together. At that sight, he couldn’t help the thought of what it would be like if the three of you were a proper family.

Little did Mando know that your thoughts reflected his own in so many ways. You always worried for him whenever he was out on a bounty hunt, and there had been times you held back tears at how hurt he was. The tease of his flesh when you tended to his wounds was almost too much for you to bear sometimes. And how you wished you could just wrap your arms around the Mandalorian and fall asleep in his arms.

You loved the kid just as much too. You meant the promise you had made to him that you would do anything to protect the child. In your head, you saw the three of you as an unconventional little family, though you were careful to hide your growing feelings for the Mandalorian. You would always turn your head away from him when you felt your cheeks heat up or you would hide how hard you’d laugh when the child gave him a hard time.

The both of you lived in denial of your feelings for months until the day everything changed.

You had convinced the Mandalorian to take you and the child along while out on a bounty hunt. It was a large, bustling city somewhere in the middle rim, and you wanted to get out for a look around. Plus, you needed more medical supplies and you figured you would be able to find something here. 

“I’ll be fine, Mando. And I promise I’ll look after the kid,” you pleaded with him.

With a sigh, he finally agreed, “Alright. But take these,” Mando handed you a small blade so you could protect yourself in case of anything and a communicator to keep in touch, “And be careful.”

“We will,” you replied with a soft smile that took his breath away.

The Mandalorian watched you walk away until you were completely out of sight before he pulled out his tracking fob and went in the opposite direction, “I have a bad feeling about this,” he said to himself as he made his way through the bustling streets. 

He was able to take care of the bounty with no issue, and Mando quickly made his way back to the ship with the unconscious man slung over his shoulder. The Mandalorian started to worry when he hadn’t heard from you, and he wanted to get back to you and the child as quickly as possible. 

The streets were more quiet where he was in the outskirts of the city, and he made sure to pay close attention to his surroundings. For some reason, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong. As much as he wanted to chuck it up to worry, Mando just couldn’t shake it.

His fears were confirmed when he heard a scream pierce through the crowd. Mando knew immediately that it was you, and he dropped the bounty and ran toward the sound of your voice without a second thought. With his blaster raised, Mando rushed through the streets and hoped that he would reach you and the child in time.

Just as he turned the corner, Mando was able to see a group of men surround you and the child. One of the men held onto your arm tightly as another tried to rip the child from your grasp. You held on as tightly as you could as you cried out to them to leave the kid alone.

“Hey!” Mando shouted to get their attention.

They all turned around and snarled at the Mandalorian. You also looked up and the look on your face nearly broke him. You looked so scared, and even from a distance, he could see the tears in your eyes. One of the men used your distraction and yanked the baby out of your arms, and the other that held your arm kept you back when you tried to lash out.

“This doesn’t concern you, Mandalorian,” one of the men who stood in front warned him.

Mando aimed his blaster at him, “Yes it does. Let them go.”

The four men who surrounded him jumped into action immediately, and while Mando fought them off, the two men that held you and the child took off. He could see them run, but the men in front of him kept him busy so he couldn’t immediately rush after them. Mando used his rage to cut through the four men as quickly as he could before he ran after the two that had you and the child.

They had a head start on the Mandalorian, and before he could catch up to them, they split up. Mando had to think fast, and he decided to follow the man that turned right. 

Luckily for him, the turn took them down to a dead end and Mando was able to trap the man in the alleyway. For a brief moment, he thought that this was a similar setting to when he met you for the first time. But he was quickly brought back to the present when he stood face to face with the kidnapper who had the child in his arms.

“Let go of my kid,” Mando growled as he aimed his blaster at the man’s head.

The guy opened his mouth to retialite with a smart-ass comment, but before he could, the Mandalorian shot him right in the face. His body hit the floor and Mando rushed over to check to make sure the child was ok. 

“You alright, little one?” he asked as he scooped him up in his arms. The child cooed at him in reply. Satisfied that he was unhurt, Mando added, “Let’s go get her back now.” 

As his heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline rushed in his system, Mando ran as fast as he could back so where the two men had split up. He kept the child securely tucked in his arms where he was safe; now it was time to get you back. And he would do anything to get you back.

The Mandalorian used the scanner in his helmet to search the area for you, and he hoped that your captor didn’t take you too far. And if you were hurt…

He pushed that thought aside; Mando couldn’t even entertain the thought for a moment. The child whined at him as if he was telling him to focus. With a shaky breath, he went back to his search until he saw a familiar signature on his scanner. He whispered your name before he swiftly made his way to you.

Your captor was ready for him, however, and when Mando finally found you, he had your hands tied behind your back and a hand over your mouth to keep you silent. The Mandalorian ran up with his blaster raised at the man, but he was ready with his own weapon.

“Don’t try anything or she dies,” the kidnapper shouted as he held your bound body tight against his own. He turned his blaster from the bounty hunter to point right at your head. Tears fell from your eyes as you whimpered, and it made Mando’s heart drop.

Mando swallowed his fear at the sight in front of him and yelled back in an intimidating voice, “Give her back to me or I will kill you!”

He yanked you so that your body was a shield for him, “I don’t think you have room to negotiate, Mandalorian.” 

Mando knew he had limited options, and he could hear the child cry softly in his arms. He turned his body so that the child was shielded before he addressed you with your name, “Look at me,” his voice was softer as he spoke to you. He wanted until your eyes met him before he continued, “It’s going to be ok, just trust me.”

Mando waited to see you nod in response before he made his move. He shot right at your captor’s blaster, even though he didn’t like how close to your face he had to fire. But his aim was perfect, and the man released you as he cried out in confusion and pain. In the moment, you ducked down and landed on the ground to get yourself out of the way. Mando took the opportunity to shoot the guy right in the chest and he fell over behind you, dead.

The Mandalorian rushed right over to you and knelt down next to you. As he said your name with worry, the child scrambled out of his arm to be next to you. Mando cradled your face so that you could look at him, “Cyar’ika, you’re ok. You’re alright,” he kept repeating the same two phrases as he untied you.

“Mando…” your voice was just above a whisper as you scurried into his arms as soon as you were free.

He embraced you with one arm and scooped the child back up in his other arm. For a few moments, the three of you just stayed like that on the ground. Mando held into you and the child so tight that he was worried he would hurt either of you. But part of him needed to hold on that tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let go you could both disappear and this wouldn’t be real.

“I’m sorry Mando,” you choked back a sob as you leaned into his embrace and rested your head against his chest, “They snuck up on me. And I tried to protect the child but…” your voice drifted off as you fought off tears.

“Listen to me,” he spoke in a soft but firm voice, “Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.” He wanted to tell you that it was his fault, that he should have been there to protect you both, that he shouldn’t have let you go out on your own in the first place. But he held it back. “Let’s get back to the Crest,” is all that came out.

You were silent as you let Mando practically carry you back to the ship. The child didn’t seem to be as bothered by the incident as you were, and filled the silence with his coos. But as the ship came into view, he started to yawn and started to fall asleep in the Mandalorian’s arms.

“Get some rest,” Mando told you, “I’m getting us out of here.” He stood still in front of you for another moment before he added, “You’re safe now. I promise,” he brought a hand up to cup your face gently, and you could tell that he took the opportunity to check you over for injuries. Other than the bruises and soreness, you were unharmed, which was a relief to the Mandalorian.

You opened your mouth to speak, but you couldn’t form the words so you simply nodded and took the child from him. You headed for your quarters and curled up on your cot with the baby safely tucked in your embrace. Mando watched as you for a moment before he went up to the cockpit and took off. It wasn’t until you felt the familiar rumble of the ship that you were able to drift off to sleep with the child in your arms.

When you woke up it was quiet and you were alone, which made you wonder how long you had slept for. You stretched out your achy muscles before you went into the refresher to clean up. You had just sat back down on your cot dressed in an undershirt and pants when you heard a knock at your door.

“Come in, Mando.”

The door slid open to reveal the Mandalorian, but he had shed his armor save for his helmet. He even took his gloves off, and you still couldn’t get used to seeing his bare hands even after all the times you’d seen them before. The two of you looked at each other in silence for a few moments before you patted the empty space on your cot for him to take a seat next to you.

You spoke first after another breath of silence, “Where’s the kid?”

“Asleep,” he replied with a sigh before he finally turned to face you, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” your voice shook and you weren’t completely sure why. You knew you were safe and you were all ok, but to have Mando that close to you made your heart pound in your chest. Your lip quivered when you opened your mouth to add, “I’m sorry for…”

He quickly cut you off, “Don’t,” the word came out harsher than he meant and he repeated in a softer tone, “Don’t be sorry,” Mando tentatively reached out for you and rested his hand on your knee.

You glanced down before you met his gaze again, “Thank you then,” you smiled softly, “For saving me.”

Mando let out a gentle chuckle, “You’re always saving me,” he tried to bring the mood in the room up, “I thought I’d return the favor.”

His words brought a genuine smile to your face, and the two of you let out a shout, soft laugh. The room fell quiet again, but it was comfortable this time. You two spent enough time in silence that it never bothered either of you, and you both just enjoyed each other’s presence. But, something was nagging at the back of your head, so you asked.

“What did you call me… back there?” you cleared your throat as you nervously asked.

Mando took a deep breath; the word slipped out without a second thought, and he wasn’t even sure if you heard it in your panic. He swallowed his nerves before he answered, “Cyar’ika,” he paused to study your face, “It means darling or beloved,” he voice was just as soft as yours.

Your eyes were wide as they held so many emotions, “Mando, I….”

“Din.”

“What?”

“My name,” he paused and let out an unsteady breath, “It’s Din Djarin.”

“Din…” your voice was hushed but he could feel the emotion behind the way you said his name. You took a hold of his hand before you spoke again, “I love you.”

He froze for a moment to process what you had just said and to calm the storm of emotions within him. Din brought a hand up to cup your face before he leaned in close to you and rested the forehead of his helmet against yours. You let your eyes flutter closed and you both sat like that for a few moments before he broke the silence, “Do you trust me?”

You opened your eyes to meet his visor, “With everything I am.”

Din reluctantly pulled away and reached for the med pack you kept by your cot. You watched him as your heart pounded in your chest and your breath caught in your throat when you saw that he held a long piece of gauze in his hands.

He paused and looked at you, and he didn’t move again until you gave him an affirmative nod. Gently, Din wrapped the fabric around your eyes a few times and secured it tightly. 

“You alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” your voice trembled with anticipation and nerves, “And I can’t see a thing,” you reassured him.

He didn’t answer right away, and you could hear a shuffle of movement in front of you. You bit your lip before you felt Din’s presence in front of you again. You let out a soft gasp of surprise when you felt his breath on your skin and you instinctively reached out for him.

Din took your hands in one of his and brought his other hand to cup your face once more. His lips ghosted over yours when he finally spoke your name, “I love you too.”

Neither of you were sure who closed the gap between your lips first, but all the feelings and emotions that you both had held in for months finally exploded in the kiss. It was a tender, yet passionate kiss as you both pulled each other as close as possible. You both took your time as well and explored every corner of each other’s mouths.

You grasped onto his shirt and tugged at it in a silent request, which Din happily granted. He broke away only for a moment to pull his shirt off over his head before he crashed his lips back onto yours with even more passion.

His hand snaked underneath your own shirt, which caused you to moan into his mouth. Goosebumps ran up your body at his touch, and you almost cried at the feeling that you craved for so long. Din started to lift your shirt up, but he paused before he revealed your breasts.

“Are you sure about this, cyar’ika?” he whispered against your skin.

“Yes,” you answered right away and motioned for him to fully remove your shirt. 

The cool air hit your skin, but Din’s hands were back on your body right away. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed his way down your neck to your shoulder. While he did that, you ran your hands across his skin and memorized every inch of it. With your sight blocked, you could only imagine how he looked and you just knew he was as beautiful as he looked in your mind. His skin was riddled with scars, but between those marks, he was extremely soft, and you traced your fingers along every muscle you could reach. You took care to memorize all the patterns in his skin. 

You sighed when he gently nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of your neck, and you stopped your roaming hands to hold onto his shoulders. Din didn’t bite down hard enough to leave a mark, and he always alternated his bites with tender kisses. He kept one arm around your waist as he used the other to guide you down onto your back.

Din didn’t know what he did to deserve the sight before him, but he gave a silent praise regardless. He couldn’t believe this was real; you trusted him enough to lay half naked and blindfolded in front of him. And you loved him. The rush of emotions almost brought a tear to his eye as he leaned down to take your lips with his once more.

You immediately wrapped yourself completely around the Mandalorian; your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders as if you couldn’t get him close enough. It made your skin heat up when you felt that he was already getting hard, and you were filled with a need that only he could fulfill.

Din kept one arm next to you to hold himself up while the other found its way to your breast. Your mouth dropped open when he started to gently squeeze and massage your soft mound. He spoke your name softly and sweetly before he started kissing his way down your body once more. Din’s touches were gentle, but you could still feel the want in the way he touched you.

Your hands grabbed onto his hair when his mouth found its way to your nipple and his tongue flicked over it. The way you reacted encouraged him more and he picked up his pace a bit. Every time his tongue circled your nipple, you cried out in pleasure, and it was a sound that Din could never get enough of. And it made him just want to worship your body even more. 

“Din… please…” you sighed as you bucked your hips against his. You ran your hands down his chest as he still hovered above you, and you stopped to give both of his nipples a little pinch. The groan that your action caused went right to your core, and you could feel yourself getting wet already. Your hands continued their journey down his body until they reached the hem of his pants.

You were hastey in your movements, and without your sight it was harder for you to undo his pants, but you managed. As soon as you could get your hands underneath the fabric, you gently held onto his now fully hard length and immediately started to stroke slowly. You could feel Din rock above you, and the sounds he made told you that he was definitely enjoying the way you pumped him.

Din moaned your name again as you stroked him faster. You could feel his arm shake next to you, and the way he said your name was almost enough to make you come then and there. You used your other hand to pull his face to yours and kissed him with more fervor.

He pushed his own free hand past the hem of your pants and started to play with your pussy. He was tentative at first, barely touching your folds. But the more you pumped his cock, the more he wanted to touch you. Din started with slow circles on your clit, and the moan that pulled from your throat made his cock twitch in your hand. But he needed more and he slowly pushed a finger inside you.

You cried out as you threw your head back, and Din took the opportunity to kiss your neck once more. He could feel how wet you were already, and it only took a few thrusts before he added a second finger. The room was filled with moans and cries from both of you and you worked each other of your hands.

It wasn’t long before you could start to feel the familiar tingle of your orgasm building up. But you didn’t want to come yet, not until Din was inside you. The need was enough to make tears form at the corners of your eyes.

“Wait,” you groaned, “Din…”

He stopped his movement immediately and pulled his fingers out of you so fast that it caused you to whine, “Are you alright?” he caressed your face as he searched for any sign of distress on your features.

“I’m ok,” your voice was already hoarse from your moans, “I just didn’t want to come yet,” you felt your cheeks heat up at your words, “Not until you’re inside me.”

Your confession made Din’s cock twitch again, and he didn’t think it was possible to be even more in love with you, “I want that too,” he said your name with such admiration.

Din made quick work of shedding the rest of both of your clothing until you were both completely bare for each other. You were laid out on your back, completely open for him and him alone, and it was the hottest, most intimate sight Din had ever seen in his life. 

He settled himself between your legs and positioned his length at your entrance. But he paused since he knew every action from him was a surprise with your eyes covered, “You ready?”

“Yes,” you breathed out right away, “Please Din. I need you.”

That was all the confirmation he needed to go forward and Din slowly pushed his large length inside of you. You threw your head back as your mouth hung open to let all your sound leave your throat. Din moaned too, but they were softer and were completely drowned out by your cries.

Once he was fully sheathed inside you, Din paused to let you adjust and to take in this absolutely perfect moment. You felt even more amazing than he ever dreamed of, and you had never looked more beautiful. He leaned forward to kiss your jaw before he started a slow rhythm of rocking himself in and out of you.

You wrapped yourself around him again, and when your legs went back around his waist, he was able to push himself even deeper into you. Din swallowed your moans as he picked up his pace. At this rate, he knew either of you would last much longer, and he wanted nothing more than to see you completely come undone underneath him. 

“Fuck,” you cried out when he change his angle slightly and hit your sweet spot perfectly. You clawed at his shoulders as he became more aggressive with his rhythm. 

He reached down between your bodies to play with your clit, and your voice went up an octave. Din could feel your inner muscles clench tightly around him and he had to fight to keep himself from coming first. He moaned into your ear as he thrusted faster and faster with more and more need.

“Din! I’m…” you couldn’t even finish your thought before your climax completely washed over you. With a loud scream, you came hard as you held tight to his body. Your limbs shook around him as your whole body was completely overtaken with pleasure. 

Din was so close, but he had to make sure, “Where?” he asked you as he slowed his movements to hold his orgasm off.

“Inside,” your voice was hoarse from your cries, but you wanted nothing more than to feel him fill you completely. 

With your permission, Din finally let himself go and he came just as hard as you did. He cried out your name as he spilled himself inside you. With a few more deep thrusts, he rode out his climax before he couldn’t help but collapse on top of you.

The two of you stayed connected together for a few moments to catch your breaths. You placed soft kisses on the side of Din’s head and he gently kissed your shoulder in response while he nuzzles into you. He didn’t want to move, but Din finally pulled out of you. You let out a little whimper when he moved, but you were quickly comforted when you were immediately back against him. 

Din shifted himself so that he rested his head on your chest while he held onto your waist. He closed his eyes and listened to your heartbeat while you held onto his face and played with his hair. Din couldn’t remember the last time someone played with his hair like this, and to have shared the moment with you meant more to him than words could ever express. 

Everything was perfect as you and Din held each other, both of you safe and loved in the other’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings for more!!


End file.
